villainsandheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Emerald Shift
__TOC__ NOTE: Since "Emerald Shift"'s last break-in and subsequent grafitti at the management offices, ''it has been decided that it's page should be updated with it's own modifications. The management would like to stress that this behaviour is QUITE annoying and WILL repond in kind! ''' ''-The management. Info (Self-chosen) Real Name: Gemma "Gem" Shiftling Current Alias: Shift. Aliases: Emerald Shift, Drop-down-teleporter. Status : Active. Fame: (1-10). Threat Level: Previously: Universal. Current: Local. Relatives: The test-tubes of the Crimson Star. Affiliation: Colors of Armageddon, The Difference. Base of Operations: The Shift between Places and the Bleed. Alignment: Good. Citizenship: What? Marital Status: Single. (there was a hot boy at some point, and I MISS HIIIM!!). [Mind over Matter] Occupation: Janitor/Groundskeeper/quarter-ish master-ish. Race: Mixed Human/Mystic Races. Self chosen Gender: Female. Chosen age: 14. Height: 157 cm. Build: Scrawny with broad shoulders and hips. Eyes: The colours of Armageddon (Usually behind sunglasses). Hair: Blonde (in four assymetrical ponytails) History With the initial success of the Crimson project and its combat against the capitalist meta-human world, the Crimson Star set sights on greater dominance of humanity. Religion was opium for the people, so it had to be destroyed. Shift and her Emerald siblings were then created under the Crimson Star with the goal of toppling the mystical realms. If their program failed, the crimson star would use their third army, the Silver army. Unfortunately for the marxist dreams of the Crimson star inner circle the project was shut down because of its secrecy and lack of funding. The tubes containing the two armies were set to sleep mode which lasted many years until the containment of (at least) the Emerald was broken by a European double-agent. While the others of her kind were obliterated soon after their birth by the automated defences, Shift carried out its mission to the letter: It was to build a statue of Marx in the eternal hall of High-fathers. Two custodian angels intervened and threw the tiny usurper out of the eternal holiest, breaking all programming the weapon had in the process. From here the weapon's story gets... wierd, so we skip to the ending: Emerald Shift continues her existence, solving the mystery that is everything, by working as a groundskeeper in Malibu. She does not consider herself a reincarnation of a space goddess. The glorious madness of 16 eternal progenitors: While Emerald Shift is a failed weapon, the work done to create her specific powers was a monumental one, granting her awesome powers at the cost of severe lasting insanity. after all, she only had one job. Because of her relation to the Eternal elves of Vanaheim, Shift is able fo form, model and/or create almost anything out of sixth element (Manipulator of magic: 6, Shaper of magic- 9). The Eternal blood of the Mindless lets Shift create life (by accident) to some degree (Spark of life: 1) Shifts skin was grown using cells of living Eternal stone, making her almost impervious to harm (Indestrucible: 6, malleable form: 2). Cells from the Eternal Giants of Colgaunda grants her a lifespan far beyond that of a human (Longevity 7) The Star Vampire, Eternal Drifter, Infernal Impish and Waysider in Shift allows her to enter and exit the Shift at whim, by instinct and/or by accident (Extra-dimensional Shift 10(T), Flawed Creation: -6). She can bring several people with her without harming them. The rest of her progenitor-racial genes have unknown qualities, most implemented to bind the rest. creation: Shifts mind is several panes of differently colored, shattered glass put together to form a mirror. The pieces fit, but only because of the frame. As a result, Shift is insanely confused and unfocused beyond her original mission which has been erased. Skills Superior: (1-2) Master: (3-4) Superhuman: (5-6) Supernatural: (7-8) Godlike: (9-10) Gear Superior: (1-2) Enhanced: (3-4) Superhuman: (5-6) Supernatural: (7-8) Godlike: (9-10)